Por ella
by Sadie Kane Black
Summary: Cato se presenta voluntario porque no puede dejarla ir sola a ese lugar con otro que no fuera él. Porque por ella, por Clove, su Clove, lo haría todo.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Abril "Tributos Profesionales" del foro Días Oscuros._

* * *

**I.**

—Primero las damas —dice el asistente del Capitolio, con voz chillona. En los segundos que tarda en sacar la papeleta de una de las urnas, Cato le dirige una rápida mirada, deseando que ella no salga elegida. Pero en esos Juegos la suerte no parece estar del lado de nadie, mucho menos del suyo— ¡Clove Miller! —exclama con alegría el tipo del Capitolio, mientras la muchacha camina con orgullo entre la multitud que la aplaude entusiasmado.

Cato lanza un gruñido involuntario y su mente está tan concentrada en despotricar contra aquella chica de mirada desafiante, que no escucha el sorteo del tributo masculino. Pero el pedido de voluntarios lo trae de nuevo a la realidad, justo a tiempo para llevar a cabo la decisión que ha tomado en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Me presento como voluntario! —grita Cato con ferocidad, aparentando que nada podría hacerlo más feliz que ir a la arena. La multitud reunida en la plaza vuelve a aplaudir mientras Cato sube al improvisado escenario entre felicitaciones de sus amigos, que lo creen ya el vencedor, y la mirada irritada de Clove Miller.

Cato le dirige una sonrisa petulante que solo consigue aumentar la irritación de la muchacha. Pero detrás de esa sonrisa, solo se esconde la confusión que lo invade. No sabe porque se ha presentado en los Juegos, si él no ha sido escogido por sus instructores de la academia como el voluntario de ese año. Pero, en realidad, lo que no sabe es como admitir que lo ha hecho por _ella. _Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, eso va a ser algo que nunca admitirá.

* * *

**II.**

En cuanto los gritos empiezan, Cato no duda en correr hacia ella, a pesar de saber que posiblemente no llegue a tiempo.

Cuando el banquete es anunciado, ambos acuerdan seguir ese plan, a pesar de las dudas que el muchacho profana sobre el mismo. Él tendrá que cazar al chico del distrito 12, mientras ella se encargará de ir hacia el banquete, buscar lo que necesitan y llevarse la vida de Katniss Everdeen en el camino, si es que se le da la oportunidad para ello. Pero lo que ellos creían un plan brillante, lo único que ha logrado es alejarlos lo suficiente para no poder ayudarse mutuamente.

Pero cada grito que Clove profana, cada súplica que exclama al aire, cada vez que entona su nombre con una desesperación inusual en ella, convence a Cato que lo han hecho todo, absolutamente todo mal.

El claro en donde antiguamente se encontraba su campamento se abre ante él, dándole lugar al espectáculo del cual no ha podido ver el inicio pero ya vaticina cómo será su final. No hay rastro de la chica del cinco, ni del chico del doce, pero puede ver a lo lejos como Katniss huye prácticamente ilesa. Quiere correr tras ella, sabiendo que no tendrá otra oportunidad mejor que esa para atraparla, pero un nuevo grito de Clove, el último, se lo impide.

Ante él, el muchacho del once que casi lo iguala en fuerza y tamaño, golpea el cráneo de Clove con una roca una vez más, quitándole su último aliento sin que él pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Con esa escena grabada a fuego en sus pupilas, Cato se paraliza, incapaz de reaccionar mientras escucha el ya tan familiar sonido del cañonazo que indica la muerte de su aliada, su amiga, su todo.

Tresh, mientras tanto, ya se encuentra camino al campo que lo ha ocultado las últimas semanas, consciente de que posiblemente pronto él también encuentre su fin.

Cato está tentado a acercarse a Clove, pero su sed de venganza es más grande en ese momento, por lo que, sin dirigirle siquiera una última mirada, corre tras los pasos de su asesino, mientras una única lágrima resbala por su mejilla derecha. Una lágrima para ella, por ella, por su Clove que ahora se encuentra muerta.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! He aquí mi primer intento de un Cato-Clove. A decir verdad, nunca los he visto mucho como pareja, pero quería hacer la experiencia de escribir algo sobre ellos. __Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_¿Reviews?_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Sam._


End file.
